Almost Bonus Nights
by WhenTheRainStartsTooPour
Summary: How many almost bonus nights were there?


_Hey._

_Well some of you may already have noticed this is Chapter 6 in Always been you._

_But, I've decided to make a separate series that is just awkward almost moments and failed attempts. Mostly regarding bonus nights._

_This will mainly be humour and might contain couples other than Ross and Rachel, though I'm not sure on that one yet._

_Rated T: For implied sex/kissing and bad language._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Stormy night<span>**_

The rain lashed against the window, desperate to be acknowledged. A flash of lighting lit the New York apartment, and Rachel shivered.

It was just a reaction really, she wasn't particularly cold. How could she be when she was wearing two jumpers and was wrapped in a cocoon of fluffy blankets. Fantastic night to be alone with no power. Or a working refrigerator... (Not that Joey is too bothered about actually buying food to fill it with. No, no that's her job apparently.)

Joey was on some date with the latest line of girls he had managed to pick up, so it was evident he wouldn't be back for well, a while. Chandler and Monica were, um occupied, so she'd rather not join _that_ party...

Dammit, she couldn't even watch Dangerous Liaisons.

Oh screw it, everyone knows her favourite is Weekend at Bernie's.

There were two distinctive knocks against the door. She swore her heart just stopped, as she wasn't breathing anymore. Rachel wasn't one to be completely relaxed in an empty apartment, in the middle of a thunder storm. So, creepy sinister knocks weren't really going to solve the situation on hand here.

And again. Holy shit, what the hell...

"W-Who is it?"

Yes Rachel, use the most cliché line in the history of horror movies. Now this is the part where a murderer or a crazy axe-grinding manic crashes through the door, and attacks the young innocent beautiful and naïve girl.

Flattering yourself won't save your life. Or prevent the bloody psychopath from killing you!

"It's me Rach, don't be scared. Though, it would help if you let me in."

"Ross?"

What the hell, why was Ross standing outside her door in the middle of a freak storm?

Rachel quickly shuffled over to the door, glancing behind her before opening it. In the hall stood most certainly Ross Geller, drenched from head to toe holding a destroyed umbrella. A drop of water plopped on the lament floor, filling the silence as Rachel stared at him, one brow questionably raised.

Then her instincts kicked in after about a minute of Ross looking back at her rather irritated and pissed off.

"Oh my god, Ross you're soaking wet!"

"I'm aware."

Gently tugging his arm she lead him inside, cautious to keep her own clothes dry.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, shaking off her now wet hand, spraying water across his face.

Didn't make a difference since he was already pretty much covered in enough water.

"Oh ya' know. Just a little rain out there..." Ross stated sarcastically, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

She tapped his shoulder in a frustrated manner, only managing to sway him. Hardly.

"I. can. see. that. Why were you out there!"

Ross perched his umbrella against the counter only for it to slide and clatter against the floor. They both stared down at the tattered umbrella for a fraction of a second, then Ross began his explanation with a sigh.

"I was at Carol and Susan's when the rain started, and obviously I assumed they would let me stay over. But you know Lesbians and their... Um... They didn't really warm up to the suggestion that well, so me being the gentleman I am-"

He was cut of by a snort and a laugh from Rachel. Ross glared at her still irritated, and not looking much happier.

"Sorry, carry on.."

"-I decided to get a cab home, despite the risks of the likely chance of being hit by lighting or dying of pneumonia. I was a couple blocks from here when I realised I left my wallet at home. As you can see, that situation didn't work out too well for me."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Rachel went for a hug, but stopped looking down at his drenched coat.

"Well, you can go dry off and I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind you borrowing his stuff."

There was a pause as Ross started blankly at her.

"Or there's a radiator."

"Thanks Rach, I knew I could count on you." He pecked her cheek quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

She couldn't stop herself from slightly smiling as she wiped the water off, and let her finger linger there a little longer.

Xx

After a lot of water running and clattering and an occasional blow dryer, Ross finally emerged.

"I would offer you Hot Coco but-"

Rachel turned her head to look at him, wearing a blue shirt and

Wait... was he in his boxers?

Her sentence trailed off as her eyes dropped down. She looked awkwardly away, making an obvious attempt of avoiding eye contact.

"What happened to your um..." A nervous laugh choked her words, and she fiddled with the bottle in her hands. "Pants?..."

"Oh, sorry... they were pretty wet, jeans yanno..."

All she managed was a smile and a nod followed by a "Ah."

Get a grip, Jesus you've seen him in less than that before Rach. Oh god, don't think about _that._.. She glanced at the bottle in her hands, tipping it to the side to read the date.

It's beer it doesn't go off... This was her first bottle surely she couldn't be tipsy just yet? Why was she so... Dizzy then?

Tiredness. Probably tiredness, she had been working late this week. Early night tonight would easily solve that.

Ross had at some point planted himself beside her, leaving a fairly good distance at the other side of the couch. And yet he had to blatantly ignore it. Of course.

"Rach, you look a bit pale over there..."

He leaned even bloody closer. Rachel frantically leaned back in attempt to get further away, her eyes wide.

"No, no I'm fine." She assured quickly.

He didn't look the slightest bit convinced. "Are sure you're ok?"

Well, not when he was staring at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes all filled with concern. Oh god, why was this actually happening? Ohgodohgodohgodohgod

Now she was hyperventilating, wasn't really helping on the whole 'I'm fine' thing she was trying to sell.

Why now, what why how. Oh for gods sake, could she ever get this stupid man out of her head for once in her life?

But he wasn't stupid. And she wasn't 100% sure she wanted to.

Rachel, you haven't spoken in about 5 minutes this isn't improving the situation. Oh shit, how long have we been staring at each other?

This was a moment you couldn't just clear your throat to escape from. Mostly because neither ever pulled that one.

Her gaze was now locked with his, lingering for a rather excessive amount of time. She couldn't turn away even if she wanted to, and oh dear god it was way too warm in here.

Oh, whatever they almost had a bonus night anyway. Surely that offer still stands, no one verbally declined. They were interrupted. Neither had stopped it, so that meant that they both wanted the same thing. At the same time.

That didn't happen very often, and hell she wasn't going to let that one fly just yet.

The bottle banged against the table, toppling onto its side and rolling of the edge. Rachel didn't notice, as by then the two were already lip locked and desperately hanging onto each other.

Her back his the soft couch pillows, and she sunk back into them. She was grabbing frantically at his hair, running her fingers through the rough strands. His hands were tangled in her golden locks, fisting it with urgency.

They kissed with hunger and longing, hands running everywhere and never once resting. Nothing was on her mind except him and nothing was on his except her.

That was until the door creaked open and they pounced away almost as quickly as they leaped at each other.

Joey froze at the door, a skinny red head also peaking in from behind him in a very short dress. Ross cleared his throat as he casually tried to re-do his buttons, and Rachel did the same smoothing her hair down.

He pointed at him then her then repeated it once more, glancing at each of them as he did so. "Were you two just about to..."

"What?" They both asked simultaneously, spluttering with laughter a tad to overdone.

"Don't be ridiculous, come on-"

"Why would we even..-"

"Seriously Joey, that's the past-"

"I mean me and her? Not anymore, nah ah. Done. Finished. Not. A. Chance."

Ross trailed off when he noticed Rachel glaring at him arms folded. Ok, maybe that was a indication to stop now.

"Nooo." He simply stated, making a cut gesture with his hand and dragging the o out to emphasise the fact.

Their gazes fell to the girl still stood, look slightly shocked and confused, in the door way.

Joey turned to her then back again, still looking shocked himself. "This is Svetlana..." He said, more of an awkward statement than an introduction.

They both waved, adding to the awkwardness of the situation.

Svetlana suddenly piped up, in her apparently Russian accent. "I'm sorrey, but zhat is vhat it looked vike vwhen I came in and she-

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Ross and Rachel yelled, then immediately glanced at each other.

Svetlana jumped, stepping back looking completely terrified of the raging couple.

Ross scrambled from the couch, leaving Rachel sat down with a rather nervous and panicked expression."Well, I'm gonna take off."

Ignoring Rachel's glare that was screaming 'if you leave me now Geller I swear...' He frantically (as he was pretty frantic right now to get the hell out) began making his way to the door. He stopped just a foot short of Joey, and turned on his heel.

"Just gotta go get my... Uh pants."

Rachel groaned putting her head in her hands and shaking it, as Ross ran into the bathroom.

xx

End

Xx

**_._**


End file.
